einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Auron Kell
Auron is a Fleshtech in the armed forces of the ARM. His main contributions to the cause come from opening doors, serving as cover for his less armored teammates and looting everything that isn't nailed down. Appearance At character creation: At character creation Auron was a Caucasian male standing at six feet and four inches (6'4") with short brown hair and a thin but not scrawny physique. Current (Out of Armor) When off duty Auron wears a customized Mk1 HMRC space suit programmed modified to incorporate some of the thermal cameras he recovered from Canary Base on his introductory mission. Auron's brain is now housed in a standard synthflesh body giving him the exact appearance of a seven foot tall albino with soulless black eyes and hyperdefined musculature. One of the legs was digitized and temporarily removed during the Second Halloween Event. His original body now resides in a stasis tank and possesses a ragged scar just below its belly button and a matching scar between the shoulder blades from when he was impaled by a support girder that was sent flying after he "accidentally" fired upon a volatile fuel tank during "an argument" with a superior officer (whose authority he refuses to recognize). Current (In Armor) When on mission Auron is never seen without his trusty backpack, carries an extra long "reiterpallasch" sword and wears a bulky and rather heavily customized, seven foot tall sturdy black industrial mining exosuit, a slightly melted riot shield and a microwave manipulator bolted to the left forearm, the skull of an "Urban Executor" mounted upon the right shoulder, The skull and ribcage from a worm-like alien creature mounted to the helmet and chest plate respectively as well as jump rocket pods attached to its back. Metal wire seems to have been welded around its torso and left arm at some point, Its legs seem to have been cleanly cut off and then welded back on and its torso shows signs of being impaled and then repaired. One of the legs was digitized during the Second Halloween Event. Id Manifestation An extremely large, winged, 6 legged, multi-headed dragon-like creature with each head being a large metal treasure chest at the end of a normal reptilian body. The it's scales appear to be made of solid gold and on closer inspection are actually gold coins that overlap to form a scale like armor. The creature is about 15 long in the body and tail, before it branches off into 7 individual necks, each ending in a treasure chest head. It lacks teeth inside the Treasure chest heads, biting with the crushing and sheering power of the lid coming down. It prefers to remain back near Auron, coiled in a raised position forming a sort of barrier around him body. It will usually attack via spitting molten gold or ballistic hunks of precious metals or rare stones. Personal information Auron and his brother Dorf were avid inventors ever they were children with Auron leaning towards software and programing and his brother leaning towards construction, unfortunately not all of their inventions worked the way they intended often falling apart for no reason, overloading, spontaneously combusting and generally being hazardous to everyone within a ten foot radius. With Auron generally being the furthest away from these inventions during testing he was often forced to patch up his brothers wounds when something inevitably went wrong and naturally developed a knack for first aid and medicine. After their so called inventions caused their fourth workshop to burn down the local Magister decided they must be a pair of serial arsonist instead of the incompetant twat's they appeared and shipped them off to the HMRC so that they could burn stuff to their hearts content without endangering their less expendable coworkers. After Lurker Auron uses some of his horded cash and loot to pay for a pill made of Haebi flesh. The pill effectively transforms him into a full blown Haebi, complete with all the advantages that offers. But he lacks the funding to pay for the exact manufacturing systems he wants, and ends up taking what he can get. That done, he moves to Hera, following Miyamoto and attempting to set himself up as the construction and manufacturing source for the needs of the fledgling planet. He gets some contracts, particularly those related to work undertaken by former ARM agents, but he is soon outcompeted by Church Industries, a manufacturing company based in Factory universe that hijacked existing machinery and use private EUEs to transport finished products to any location they needs to go. Unable to compete as a manufacturer, Auron wedges himself in as a middle man procuring goods and services for the newly formed Guiding Hand. It is a profitable service but not insomuch as to make him grand trillioniare lord of the planet. His strange, fungal appearance and barely restrained megalomania and greed results in him doing most of his business through proxies. Though his "Gold Hydra Inc" empire slowly grows, he never truly gains the power he sought. He does. however, manage to turn his wealth to good in some small ways, opening up clinics that utilized ARM medical technologies and selling civilian grade versions of ARM military meta-materials. He becomes one of dozens of faceless, vaguely philanthropic millionaires loosely connected to ARM and the Guiding Hand. Successful and rich, but never able to reach the pathological heights he dreams of. Attributes Man Machine Interface implant. Enhanced capacity mod - Exotic Muscle Augmentation Inventory Current equipment: Armor *Suit of "solid light" armor. *MkI suit **echolocation mapping/Visual filter and thermal cameras. (Batchip) *Melted Shield. Weapons *Solid Light Matter Generator *Matter Saver **Deathcubed neotherm bomb? (B1,C7,F4,H8,H1.) *Id Manifester **Greedy, possessive, vengeful, pragmatic, tenacious. *Homemade knife *Homemade shuriken *A few oddly textured knives *A few oddly textured shurikens *5 Solid Light Clockwork Neo-therm spray-nades *Shitty zip gun * Few flashbangs * Few smoke grenades Genemods *Muscle Augmentation Other stuff *Pocket Dimension ** Contains entire police armory from Trimity 3 and adjoining offices. ** Extremely compressed ball made of Fractalverse lattice and chromed locals. ** Glowing thing from Fractalwerse in peaces *Large backpack *Kitchen Tongs *Indestructible chair backrest *Some "interesting" things *Some metal puzzleboxes Not Equipped Crate in Hangar: *Hovertrolley *Burnt Urban Executor, minus the skull. *Several IR tripwires *Several EMP Claymores *Diamond shard Footlocker: *Unnamed reiterpallasch (almost 2 feet too long. Deathcube science has rendered it denser than normal and increased its rigidity to the point where it forms micro-fractures if swung or bent.) *Stun grenade *2 oddly textured gold shurikens *PDA Dead *Mk1 fabric knife mold *Mk1 fabric shuriken mold *Nyars artifact: Chrome Spider *Green boxing gloves *Assorted drugs and robolimbs *Indeterminate number of thermal cameras *UWM keycard *Cultists 'Borked' Shade Cloak *"Anomaly Worm" ribcage chestpiece and skull helmet, mounted on chest and helmet respectively *Urban Executor skull pauldron, mounted on right shoulder *2 PDAs *Wireframe Teapot *Wireframe Book *Wireframe Couch Cushion *Wireframe skateboard *Wireframe knife set *Glowing green skeleton skull *CAS-CUR-SR-NW: SALUBRIOUS BORDER (Nyars Artifact) *0 Tokens **3 token Loan to Vanessa Anagrid **1 token loan from Eddie Gracerei **5 token Loan from Robert Zhalimit Mission history Last levelup M27 Mission 9B Mission 11 Mission 12 Mission 14 Mission 24 Mission 27 (+5 Intu, +5 Med)